Ambiguity
by Marie Michelle Devalt
Summary: Hiro Hamada is living in Konoha. I wrote this because I thought the pairing was cute in my mind. Please excuse errors, I tend not to correct them. Hiro and Sarada are grown in this story. Both about 23. Hard lemon (18 please) on the last chapter. Hiro Hamada X Sarada Uchiha
1. Chapter 1 Big City

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Big Hero 6 or Naruto. Their characters respectfully belong to them. Enjoy._

 **Pairing:** Hiro _Hamada (From BH6) X Sarada Uchiha (From Naruto)._

 _Hiro Hamada is living in Konoha. I wrote this because I thought the pairing was cute in my mind. Please excuse errors, I tend not to correct them. Hiro and Sarada are grown in this story. Both about 23._

Ch.1

"Sarada?" Her mother's demanding voice attracted her distracted attention.

"Yeah mom?" She huffed at her daughter's lack of honorifics in the workplace.

"Can you take this to the Hamada Lab?" Sarada took the package and turned it over curiously.

"What's this?"

"Just some plant samples that the genius ordered." Her mother was visibly annoyed. Anyone her age in the field rightfully hated the Hamada institute. It was owned by the youngest man to graduate college, and own a business straight out. Many in town were suspicious of the institute moving in from the land of waves, but it was rumored to only have done so after expanding dramatically. Placing a booming business in the heart of the new world, or Konoha, was a smart decision. This pacified many elderly business men in town. That and the rumors that he couldn't stay in the land of waves after his brother died in an institute fire.

The boy was young, but he was smart. He was twenty three to be exact. She marveled at the idea of someone being so accomplished as him at their age. She shook her head and realized she might have been as well. The pride of the Uchiha. The gem of the village…well, besides the hokage's children. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and gingerly took the package from her mother. It was getting late and to deliver she would have to skip her usual dinner routine.

"Fine, but you're making tomato soup tonight." Sakura laughed at the banter and shooed her daughter out the door without an answer.

The institute loomed in front of her. It was larger than she expected. The white outskirts and blue hued windows gave off a modern vibe that the village buildings still lacked. She was in awe and sympathetic for her village at that moment. The building looked oddly empty, although it was six at night. A dark shadow moved inside the building. She tried to move the swinging door open but it wouldn't budge. The dark hair girl stood there in disbelief. What if they were closed? She contemplated turning around and returning the package to her mother. One of her lackies could deliver it tomorrow.

She frowned, curious. Being able to be shown the inside of this high security building would be interesting. It would only be a bonus to see the man that built the Hokage's arm. Although she doubted she would see him personally. Resolved to get in Sarada cupped her hand's on the cool glass door and peered into the dark. Suddenly a light flickered on and she jerked her head back in surprise. A smug, shaggy haired assistant looked at her from the light switch.

"Can I help you?" His voice was sing song and teasing. His clothing looked to be haphazardly thrown on meer moments before. He held a glass mug in one hand filled with some type of pink liquid. He swirled it as he watched her. Before she thought too deeply about how he was looking at her she cleared her throat and announced whom she was.

"Uh. My mom sent me to deliver this package…? I'm not sure where to bring it?" The young man seemed to perk up.

"Oh. Yeah that might be ours. Who's it from exactly?" Sarada blushed, she wasn't used to people not knowing her or her mother.

"Uchiha Sakura." The obsidian haired boy in front of her seemed to lose the rhythm of his liquid swirling with the mug. She waited silently for him to accept the package. The boy walked to the door with a dusty blush settling over his features. Upon noticing his blush, her blood irrationally rose to her skin's surface as well. They tried not to make eye contact as she handed him the package.

"So…you're THE Uchiha Sarada?" She continued to look at the ground. Upon doing so she noticed one of his untied shoes beneath the lab coat. With a raise eyebrow she answered,

"well…yes." He reached out and grabbed her hand unexpectedly.

"Well thank you Sarada." The gestures and drop of honorifics shocked her into a mortified, deeper blush. What was this guy's deal?

"You're welcome." She shook her head and was about to leave, considering her job having been accomplished, when he continued talking.

"It's nice to meet someone famous." She stuttered into the compliment as she moved her glasses back up her nose. She turned around again to face him.

"I wouldn't say famous."

"I would. Uchiha protégé, princess if you would." She sharply looked at him, the only person to make remarks like that were Boruto and his incessant teasing. However, she only found admiration in his boyish grin and dancing eyes. She swallowed at the flippant praise. "You and your mom have helped this village a lot. This company too. Thank you for all you do." His long eyelashes were distracting her. Now that she was looking at his face she noticed how gorgeous this man was. Not only in his features, but the way he held himself. She knew confidence when she saw it. As she stood there wondering what he had heard of her she decided to stop him before he continued.

"Oh um…she didn't say that we needed a signature or anything…" He laughed and it reverberated through her ears. It was deep and light at the same time. It brought the same comfort that a bamboo fountain does when it drops each time. The rolling emotion down her back made her cautious. This boy was far too cute. She decided she should leave soon.

"I wouldn't worry about that." She shrugged and thanked him for his time. As she was turning to go he smiled, one that made her stomach do little flips, and stopped her verbally before she rushed up the street. "But in case she asks you can tell her that I got it." She blinked in confusion at the man with pink dashed across the apples of his cheek.

"What did you say your name was?" The man leaned back against the wall, turning the package silently in thought before speaking. His eyes slit at the brown paper before him, deep in thought.

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada."


	2. Chapter 2 Rush

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own BH6 Hiro nor Naruto's Sarada. Ty very much._

 _Ch.2_

That night Sarada returned home in an embarrassed haze. She had acted so weirdly! She hadn't even recognized him, a man that did considerable business with her mother and the leaf. She could not stop the heat from returning to her face. Her stomach was too chaotic to eat the soup her mother had made while returning home. Cautiously, her mother asked if she was ill. To which she said she had a cold and wouldn't be able to make any more package runs anytime soon. Confused, as always, the pink haired woman gave her space and decided to let things work themselves out.

Two weeks later another request was given by Sakura for another package. Sarada gloomily agreed after some harassment and quickly dropped the package off. Thankfully a different man answered the door and happily took the package. To her horror Mr. Hamada himself waved to her from across the lab. It wasn't a shy wave either, it ended with him knocking over a beaker and him quickly jumping up to correct his mistake. His female lab partner laughed. The raven haired girl waved quickly, thanked the man at the door, and fled. She thought of his smile and haphazard appearance that night. Outwardly she told her mother she wouldn't accept any more packages. Inwardly she hoped she would see him again.

Five days later she would get her wish. The Konoha mail service was booming and currently unreliable. The Anbu black ops were investigating outside influences which left her, a thankful kunoichi to deliver. This time when she arrived it was only Mr. Hamada at the door. The lights were on and it appeared he was working late. Not wanting to waste his time she quickly handed him the package and turned on her heels to leave.

"Sarada." She blushed at him saying her name. She hoped her memory would remember it for later. "Come in for a moment. I have…ah tea!" She almost laughed at his spontaneousness. She looked around thinking about all she had to do before decided that it could wait, and entered the door held by the twenty something in a much too large lab coat. She looked around at the space, finally getting to see the inside. From the corner of her eye she could see his smug grin. She held back the onslaught of butterflies.

"It's beautiful in here." It was. From the delicate marble countertops to the precisely kept tools it appeared to be a lab out of a science fiction novel.

"I'm glad you like it." She caught the slight hint of pride in his humbled thanks. He led her to a chair which he had her sit down in. After a few presses on a tablet that had been attached to the counter a cup rose from the counter top. She jumped a little in surprise. He stifled laughter. "It's all right. Just another invention." She narrowed her eyes at the mug but took it none the less. He waited patiently and she took it as a sign that she should try the tea. Hesitantly she sipped. The onyx haired boy smiled a half smile at her surprise. It appeared to not only be the perfect temperature, but also her favorite type of tea.

"How…?" He shrugged.

"Biometrics, one of the crew members created it. Once your fingers touched the table it read your heat signature and fingerprints. From there it crossed referenced tea shops in the area."

Her eyes widened. "I feel like there's an illegal invasion of privacy somewhere in there." Mr. Hamada shrugged again.

"Like I said, one of the crew members created it. For in house use only." His assurance allowed her to process things. She relaxed, thankfully for him, and continued drinking the heavenly aroma. Placing it on the red round circle in front of her to keep the temperature perfect. She did not want to think about environmental impacts this lab had.

"Thank you Mr. Hamada." The boy in front of her shook a few strands of hair from his face.

"Call me Hiro." She blushed and looked back at her tea. He picked up a nearby pen and began rolling the smooth surface on the shiny surface.

"Hiro…" She let the name wander on her lips. The boy in front of her looked pleased. "This is amazing hah. I hear you do a lot of amazing things." He held his half grin unshaped by the praise.

"Not as amazing as you." Sarada constricted her forehead in confusion. He clarified, "To be a ninja…now that would be something." She looked down and laughed, completely taken off guard by the distribution of praise.

"Oh it's not that cool." He shook his head.

"No need to be modest it is. Ever sense I was younger I've wanted to be a ninja, I've always looked up to their abilities. However…not having been born with the innate gifts I choose to create my own." She watched him in curiosity as he looked downward at the tablet once more and after typing quickly his own mug appeared.

"I hear you were born gifted too. Graduated at such a young age, took over the family business." Hiro shrugged.

"I had no direction when I was younger. All of my skills would have been wasted if it wasn't for my older brother. Tadashi." She became warry, having known the rumors of a lost brother. Instead she skipped to a different subject, which Hiro seemed to be relieved to talk about. The two talked well into the night and before parting agreed to have tea again the next time the chance arose.


	3. Chapter 3 To The

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto or Big Hero 6._

 _Ch.3_

The package had been delivered, the tea had been consumed, and the two were sitting across from each other deep in conversation. His black hair casually fell into his eyes. A slow crease spread in the thin skin resting over his dark irises. He wasn't speaking and he didn't have to. Something about the boy always seemed so casual to Sarada. She opened her mouth to speak but closed upon introspection. What was it about him that left her without words? Her thoughts slipped through silently. Like sand shifting in ovular glass, time shifted without thought. His dark pupils silted across his vision to rest upon her. The rouge plastered itself across her porcelain skin under his gaze. Her blood whispered ambitions. His grin spread evenly. Leaning against the counter he looked upwards to the plastered ceiling of his office.

"It wasn't all bad. My aunt loved my brother and me." His hands found a repetitive motion in rolling a pen. "Until he died as well." The way words fell from his lips reminded the raven haired girl of another man she knew. Loss and grievance had a way of maturing someone positively. A slow ice spread across her, starting at the tips of her fingers. Nothing in this world would be equivalent exchange for such a trait. Perhaps it was the most grotesque treasure one could acquire.

She listened to the sound of rolling plastic fill the silence. Her eyes watched carefully, not understanding how to tread. Hiro began spinning the pen as he spoke after a loud audible cough.

"I know your mom doesn't keep sending you over here."

"She does." After he asks,

"Really?"

"Really." A slow hum escaped his throat and Sarada's blush deepened as his eyes calculated her veil. She wondered what he believed her intentions were.

"I guess you should believe in the saying-" His voice rose teasingly.

"Birds of a feather stick together…or opposites attract?" She playfully interrupted.

"No. Hah. I suppose we should believe in the fact that…we say the saying…that we want to believe is true." She hummed back at him, slanting her neck in a delicate fashion, her own stolen pen dangling between her fingers. After a few moments she tapped it on a nearby counter. Her eyes took in his as she asked,

"What do you believe?" He held her gaze before turning it to the wall opposite of her.

"That I shouldn't worry about a blessing." Suddenly she was glad for the disconnected eye contact, and with the silence that followed she predicted he felt similarly. A glass container bubbled. A few metallic tools shifted from an open window's draft. "But anyways- thanks for bringing me the package." She nodded in response, the brown box sitting solemnly among the scientific arsenal. He indicated he had work to do. Begrudgingly the messy haired man led her to the institute's door. They said short goodbyes and she left. Her heated cheeks the only indication that the interactions occurred. She walked home silently enjoying small flowers, once hidden to her, among the sidewalk cracks.

Every few days or so her mother suspiciously handed her a package, and asked her to travel safely. Sarada wondered what items the chief medical officer would be handing over to a renowned researcher, but she never let the thoughts get too far. After all, the package's journey was not her inspiration. It was her destination and the person that waited there. She was glad her mother didn't care about the delivery method, because she would have been wary of a change.

Every few days she would drop the package off. His office the same. Papers scattered about and the surrounding rooms empty.

Every few days they would talk. Their laughter and spilled heartache bringing them emotionally closer. Their missing family and dreams motivating each other. By the end of their third month they both internally wondered if the other only sought friendship.

Every few days they would learn more about each other.

And silently fall deeper in love each time.

Every few days, neither of them would admit their feelings.


	4. Chapter 4 Blush

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto or Big Hero Six OR their characters. TY._

Ch. 4

The raven haired girl cautiously wondered about her contacts today. She had recently gotten them, but she wondered how he would feel. He had mentioned a few times how he had been interested with women and glasses. However, she felt the look was becoming enough to try. She held her breath as she straightened her mind. Her hand momentarily hovered above the push bar to the lab's door. This was her moment. She was going to ask him. If she were rejected, so be it. There was no turning back now. She was Sarada Uchiha, the leaf's only heir to Uchiha. The dark menace of the field. The healer of many nations. Her stomach dropped during her internal pep-talk. He didn't appear as if he would ask and she feared he never would. The late night torture eventually crescendoed to her current predicament. He was a renowned researcher. The protégé of the scientific industries. A highly sought after bachelor, and jaw-dropping gorgeous. She began to tremble as she realized- she was a girl in love. The stakes were incredibly high.

"Sarada? What are you doing? Come in." Hiro's voice through the thick glass made her snap back into the present. She could do this. She was everything he was. Her loss would be his as well. With renewed strength she opened the door and nearly melted at the sight of his lopsey smile. His eyes seemed to enlarge for a moment before turning back to his microscope, the sound of cover glass grating on her nerves. His blush hidden by the black eyepieces. "So have you brought me something today?" She cleared her throat,

"I'm not sure what my mother has sent you." The room was silent for a while, her curiosity almost distracting her from her mission. "What does she send you?" The man slowed his movements, clearly debating what to say.

"Tell me about your day." His voice was shaky, as if he was hiding a secret. Her interest piqued. Suddenly her mission was forgotten. If her mother was sending illegal things through the mail…by her daughter, she wanted to know about it. She was anxious, surly they knew each other well enough for honesty.

"Hiro-" The warning in her voice made him slowly raise his tired features. His past few sleepless nights had worn on him too. She swallowed as she recognized that sleep did not seem to have an effect on his physical charm. The coloring on his cheeks confused him. He appeared to be looking at her with a raw, cautious emotion she hadn't recognized before. After a few minutes of her nervous rambling, about how she would not be a drug dealer for her mother, he slowly put up a hand. Got up from his chair, took her hand, and showed her into a room full of brown boxes.

"What..?" Her eyes searched the room, certainly it was a genjutsu of some kind?

"These are all from you." The packages in various sizes ran along marble counter tops. The dullness of them a sharp contrast with the shine below them. Valuable research space. "I've been paying Sakura. To continue sending me plant samples." Who could need all these plants? Were there that many different plants in the village? As if he could hear her thoughts he spoke slowly. "Many of them…are repeats, I'm guessing many more are. I've stopped looking after the first month." Her head spun,

"But why-?" He shook his head, a boyish smile plastered over his face.

"For you." Her eyes widened, shocked and unsure what to say. She felt naked on the battle field. This had not been part of the mission specks. Some small part of her wondered, but had never asked. Now she was sinking into the pit of the unknown. Her stomach flipped as she recounted the days. He was always alone. Always at 3 pm.

"And your workspace…?" His head tilt forward letting his bangs cover the tops of his eyelashes.

"Hah…you caught me." She was silent as her heart beat out of her chest. What was he telling her? What did he expect of her? "Sarada." Her head focused back on him, his head raised enough for those dark eyes to peer into her own. His thick eyelashes drawing her in with every blink. "For you." His repetition made her stomach churn in ways that scared her.

"Why?" He leaned back nervously on the counter top. She knew insecurity and vulnerability when she saw it.

"Because…" His hesitation was killing her. She felt emotional and unable to keep her frantic thoughts tight.

"Why?!" His eyes searched her face for something. His next words were cautious, sincere,

"Because I love you."


	5. Chapter 5 Fin Lemon

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Naruto, Sarada, Sakura, Big Hero Six, Tasdashi, Hiro, or other characters etc._

 ** _WARNING: LEMON, 18+ please! If you can't read, no worries, they have a happy ending! Tah-DAH!... shi free._**

Ch. 5

Their first kiss had been extremely unceremonious. She had gotten too close to his workspace and he had slipped. Both had apologized furiously, neither aware of what to do from there. Sarada said goodbye and left. Hiro, being the stubborn and anxious person he was, quickly followed her out under a street lamp. His lab coat an extremely out of place clothing article. She hadn't noticed. All she had been thinking about was the accidental kiss as he approached, and for the rest of the night all she could think about was the kiss he gave her there. In the street. His soft delicate lips a reassurance. His hands gently moving up her arms, asking permission to be closer. She granted, and he took the offer. It soon became heated enough to be pushed up against a nearby fence. Only to be stopped by a passing elderly couple, clearly laughing at their youth. They rightened, apologizing to the couple, and separated ways silently. Both were too overloaded to say anything that felt right in following other than,

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

That's how their days followed. They courted as normal couples did, neither sure of what that looked like. Sarada had only been with ninja in foreign lands and Hiro with past lab colleagues. Each time neither of them intended on committing. This time was different, and in definition worrisome to a degree. Neither of them admitted to such. They took it slow, almost painfully slow. Eating ice cream and ramen out. They continued to meet, without parcels, and went on walks. Their lives continued peacefully. Each time Sarada went on a mission Hiro increased his pen taps, much to his lab mate's displeasure. Each time Hiro stayed up late working Sarada attempted to cook, much to her parent's displeasure. They enjoyed each other's company and were grateful of the time they gave to each other. However, there was an unspoken desire rushing between them. Each touch, each sultry look, lead to a night when they found each other, alone in Hiro's lab.

His skin felt soft under her calloused fingers. A lab seemed to raise lambs. He breathed as if his breath would dissolve miscible boundaries. They were close. Closer than she had ever been to a man. Her eyes enlarged at his hand's suggestions. A small tug near her back brought him closer. His glazed eyes held hers, not wanting to miss an important reaction. Did she want this? A steady sense of anxiety dumped over her mind like paint. Did he really want this? The immediate question: Did he really want her? Sarada didn't get the chance to internally confirm or deny the allegations. Hiro's lips crashed onto hers. The pressure of a dam breaking. The one's to have built it was themselves. As he realized her relaxation the kiss deepened and the fingers on her lower back twirled with her long hair. She reached up to run her own hands through his thick, perpetually messy, black hair. To which he responded by sweeping the granite counter, her eyes widening at the ringing noises around her. He wasted no time for her to ask if anything was broken, because this wasn't a mistake. Sarada soon realized the difference between being laid down in romance and teamwork. Her back shifted into a more comfortable position as his mouth continued to attack hers. Her skin, a deep contrast on the cool surface. They were a blur of hungry kisses and passionate contact. When his hand started to slide under her shirt she couldn't resist a moan of relief. He wanted similar things. His hand was a welcomed warmth from the pooling cold beneath her.

"Tell me…" Her eyes half closed and bottom lip opened in silent agreement. They both knew she would have. Her chest lifted off the counter when his fingers finally made contact to her warm breasts. His glassed eyes hungrily took in her pleasure. His calculating demeanor determined his exact methods. Her sighs and shifting directed him into a routine. Hiro felt a pressure build within him, an urge, and a hunger. While he wanted her he waited. He smiled at how he enjoyed playing with her and starving himself. Things always tasted the best with patience, and he wanted to savor this as much as he could.

"Hi-…Hiro." Her soft plea motivated him to remove their clothing. Each piece was precise, scientific. She was allowed to sit up for the dismemberment of her bra. She was laid down immediately after. Hiro's mouth attacked every inch of available skin. He curiously wondered how wonderful the sensation of skin meeting skin felt. As he trailed kisses along her pulse she worked on taking off his lab coat and shirt. He shifted his shoulder blades in helpful directions.

"I've wanted this for a long time." The weight of his words did not make her doubt him. Her fingers only worked faster on the tan pants that hung loosely around his waist. She silently agreed with delicate kisses. Her long fingers brushed the growing bulge beside his zipper. His slight overbite made an impression on his lip from biting down on a moan. The sound and sight made her stomach drop. On him it was beautiful. A rush of blood was pumped to her cheeks and clit. As his hands lowered from her chest to her thighs she felt light headed. His angular chin and delicate nose sliding down her stomach was the last thing she saw.

"Me too."

Those weren't the last of her words, but for the minutes after his face met her opening she didn't speak at all. Her mouth was too busy straining against silent pleas. She swore that Hiro was grinning smugly into her thighs as she lifted her hips.

"Baby, let me."

She froze at the unfamiliar pet name. Was this going too fast?

"Just relax."

But she couldn't relax, her pulse had been steadily rising over the past five minutes. Her head tipped back and her hands reached forward for his midnight locks as his tongue continued with calculated strokes. Apparently, he had already figured her out. Her eyes looked upwards towards the ceiling, and they half closed from the rising pressure in her belly. Her legs began to shake silently and she involuntarily started to pull away. Unfailing reaction times had her body trained into receding. He immediately stopped her, his hands pulling her thighs back, leading her dripping entrance to his mouth. His unforgiving muscle made her lightheaded. In need of a tether to earth she let one hand fall to his shoulder. She gripped his shirt in the awesomeness of her pending orgasm.

"Cum for me." His half lidded eyes caught hers off guard. Without notice one of the man's fingers entered her unexpectedly and expertly. She cried out as his finger slid in and out of her wanting entrance unabashedly. How he had dreamt of this. Her eyes slammed shut in sheer surprise and pleasure. The tendons throughout her body tightened. His finger continued its merciless barrage. The raven haired girl felt her head moved to the side instinctually as her insides screamed for release and her mouth mirrored her strain. Suddenly, Sarada cried out in pleasure as dopamine coursed through her system. Her thoughts slowed and her head fell back against the counter softly, releasing the boy's shirt and hair as she fell on her cloud of bliss. The room seemed to pulse in rays of light. So busy enjoying the afterglow, the black haired girl didn't even notice her smug lover lifting himself over her calmed body. His eyes taking in every inch of her porcelain skin. When her eyes came back into focus the first thing she saw was his half grin and hungry black irises. The first thing she felt was his hand running through her raven hair as his eyes searched her face. His member sliding against her slicked thigh. She was glad her face was already red. He tensed when he saw the calmed anxiety resting in those onyx orbs he loved. "Is this too fast?" He waited, and wanted. Until she slowly shook her head no and his lips fell to hers in anticipation and thanks as he penetrated her. Her moan drove a throb to run his dick's entire length. But he waited. He smoothed her hair, continued to give her delicate skin kisses, running his fingers along her soft hair. He bit his lip and shut his eyes holding himself from moving. Finally her hips moved and he felt the tight warmth swallow more of his member. He let out a breathy moan as he continued to kiss her and roll his hips into hers. Her hands traced his back and occasionally drifted through the mop of hair atop his head. His quiet moans and kisses to her pulse had her tightening once again. She could visibly see him react to her response. Their movements became a response to the other. He could tell she was close again and he dug his hands into the counter to restrain himself from release. He'd be damned if he came early on the first go. She sensed his desperation and it was enough to send her over the edge. For the second time that night she felt herself constrict, only this time it was around Hiro…and ten times as pleasurable. She called out his name in surprise as she experienced the fullness of this orgasm. He drove into her convulsing sex, driving her just as mad as he drove himself into completion. The obsidian haired boy, exhausted, pulled out and placed his head down on Sarada. The woman didn't seem to mind, but in fact was a glow from the experience. The two ignored the need for clean up as they slowly came down from their highs.

"Wow."

"Wow."

They whispered to each other, exchanging giggles.

"I love you."

"I love you."

 _Well that's it people. I hope you liked it! My little fantasy/ experiment. If you want to leave a review, neat. If not it's cool. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. :)_


End file.
